Reversura
by Brightrose14
Summary: Bringing her hand up to place on her forehead she pulled it away to see it covered in blood. Suddenly memories flooded her mind, James. Harry. Voldermort. She rose to her feet quickly now, forgetting the pain, her green eyes defiant as ever, Lily Potter needed to protect her family and nothing was going to stand in her way. Set 1995 During Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1 - Godric's Hollow

**Reversura**

The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The story is mine, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**October 31, 1995**

**Godric's Hollow**

Tingling. That's what she felt, an almost painful tingling sensation. A screeching sound filling her ears deafening her to all else creating a headache that only intensified when she opened her eyes regretting the decision instantly as sunlight blinded them.

After a minute or so of squeezing them shut in an attempt to lessen the pain, she attempted it again this time braving the world for a longer period of time allowing the time for her to the become more accustomed to the new and bewildering sensations the now filled her. Slowly she moved her arms from their positions; one down by her side and resting on her stomach, the other above her head. Both body parts protested greatly to the movement however she forced the limbs to move and pushed herself up from the floor which seemed to be wet and covered in dead leaves.

Her eyes glanced around the strangely familiar room with, looking up to see the roofless room which was the source of the sunlight and she guessed this was also how the room contained dead leaves. Bringing her hand up to place on her forehead she pulled it away to see it covered in blood. Suddenly memories flooded her mind, '_Take Harry and run!'_James. _'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead'. _Harry. Voldermort.

She rose to her feet quickly now forgetting the pain her green eyes defiant as ever, Lily Potter needed to protect her family and nothing was going to stand in her way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily searched the room for any clues to try and figure out where she was. She recognised the room however placing it was another matter entirely. Her head still aching she moved to the door and into the hallway. The wall where lined with the familiar green and yellow floral wallpaper that she always hated. Stopping she turned back to the room she had just exited her hands reaching out to the wall to help support her body as she placed her other hand on her forehead.

That room was where her child had slept and to the left was the room where she and her husband had spent the best part of a year sleeping in. But that wasn't possible, what had Voldermort done to the first house she had as a mother and as a wife. Picture frames lay on the floor of the hallway, the broken glass distorting the picture of her perfect family. It was the first picture the Potter family had taken of Harry after they were able to take him home from St Mungo's. Lily was holding Harry in her arms whilst smiling down at him, James and Sirius where either-side of her and where pulling funny faces at the newborn to try and get him to laugh. Lily choked back a sob as she continued on her journey down the hallway until she reached the top of the staircase.

And there he was lying on the stairs, hair jet black, glasses covering his closed eyes. James Potter.

Lily leaned over him, her heart beating fast in her chest she desperately wished it would stop so that she could concentrate to she is there where any signs that he was still living. _Thump, thump... Thump, thump. _Collapsing to the side of him in relief her hand only just catching the rail on the side of staircase to stop her from falling onto her still unconscious but alive husband. Placing one hand on his cheek, she run her fingers over is dirty forehead and into his hair, a habit developed over the time they had been married, being the lighter sleeper of the two.

James groaned his eyes fluttering open.

"Five more minutes Lil." Before placing a hand over his eyes and resting the other on his stomach.

Letting out a relived laugh which sounded croaky and made her throat protest at the sudden use.

"James" Lily said, shaking his head slightly. This time James woke with a start nearly knocking Lily over from her uncomfortable position on the stairs. Looking at Lily with wide eyes he uttered the one word that meant the most in the world to the them ,the next however was the one they feared the most. "Harry... Voldermort." Lily felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't know , one moment I was facing Voldermort trying to save Harry, then there was a green light and the next thing I knew I was on the ground in that room over there." She replied her voice recovering slowly as it became used to being used again.

James looked around him taking in everything that he could, trying to understand as much in as possible. His Auror training kicking in he turned to his wife and wiped away the growing tears. "Here is what we are going to do, we are going to get out of here and find someone, anyone from the order and get them to tell us what the hell happened and we will not stop until we find our son." James' brown eyes stared in Lily's emerald green ones their determination shown in both. They were going to get their son and if the unthinkable had happen they were going to make whoever was responsible pay, dearly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holding each other's hands tightly they descended down the rest of the unstable staircase. Lily holding onto the rail whilst James' spare hand remained on the wall to help balance them both as they journeyed downwards careful not to step into the gaps or trip on any of the broken panels that where sticking up. Both remained silent unable to speak about their tragic situation. What would they find when they reached the bottom? And of course the question that never left either of their minds, where was their son? Where was Harry?

The corridor at the bottom of the stairs lead to the front door and they walked at all too familiar yet foreign path to the door which was growing ivy at the hinges and the previously glare window panes where no longer transparent with the dirt, dust and cobwebs that now covered them. Light raced through as James forced the door open with all of his body weight, as it had grown stiff and difficult to move, before returning his hand immediately back to Lily's who grabbed it as if the time it took James to open the door was far too long of them to not be in contact with each other. So hands clasped together the Potter's stepped outside of Godric's Hollow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James and Lily blinked as they stepped out into the sunlight and the cold October weather forced them closer than they already where to help keep them warm, not that either of them protested. As the married couple walked down the path to the gate at the entrance of Godric's Hollow, golden writing emerged rising up from the ground:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

Unable to move from there spot as they read the words written outside what was supposed to be their safe haven.

"Harry's alive" Lily whispered, relief flooding through her tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she brought a hand up to her mouth and released a short excited laugh. James smiled and brought his wife in his arms enclosing her kissing her on the forehead. However then the rest of the words sank into James.

"Are we dead?"

They remained silent their brains needing the time catch-up with this new information.

"I don't think so, I mean we aren't ghosts we can touch things and feel things." The rational and logical side of Lily's brain finally processing everything. "Let's go and find out what happened."

Opening the gate and walking down the street. James looked at his wife before running after her.

Now outside of the village that Godric's Hollow resided in James and Lily felt that they were far enough away so that any charms placed around the house would not reach, if they were still working after all the house itself didn't stand well against the attack, so the pair disapparted to the first place that they both thought to go and get answers. The Leaky Cauldron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. As I said this is my first one so I don't know how long it is as it hard to tell when you are just writing on word. Please review. Is this worth continuing?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Brightrose14**


	2. Chapter 2 - Leaky Cauldron

**Reversura**

The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The story is mine, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Later ... October 31st, 1995**

Going as fast as possible down Charing Cross Road, dark cloaks wrapped around them to avoid being seen, they didn't know who they could trust anymore or who would be out their poised to strike again at the battered Potter's. Lily's vibrant and recognisable red hair tied back with a band that was transfigured from a branch they found in an attempt to prevent being found by the wrong people. Hoping and praying that their son was safe as well as their friends, scared about the truth they so desperately needed to know. With his arm wrapped around the red head shoulders the pair pushed the creaky door to the old pub which had been a where order members went to seek refugee with the bartender Tom if anything where to go wrong. And so that is where the Potters stood in the afternoon of the 31st October nearly fourteen years after anyone had seen then alive and breathing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Leaky Cauldron**

The coffee in front of him stood cold on the old and well used table top, the only movement were the ripples coming from the spoon being pushed in a circle around the edge of the ordinary blue cup. People rushed in and out of Diagon Alley and the Muggle Street on the other more noticeable doorway. To anyone else he was lost in his own thoughts, troubled by the situation in which he found himself in and they mostly be right, however he was listening intently to every whisper, every passing conversation to everything and anything. He was a fly on the wall and that was exactly what he needed to be. Remus Lupin was looking for information and what better place to gain that then the entrance to the magical Wizarding world, in one of the most popular pubs in the whole of England.

Remus glanced up from his hypnotic routine with the stale drink that was before him. Noticing two figures in dark cloaks made Remus' hairs stand on their ends as he eyed them carefully and with suspicion as they approached the bar not even looking in the werewolf's direction with their large hoods coving their faces making Remus all the more anxious about the situation. As the strangers reached the panel and stools that separated the employees from the paying customer Remus eyes tracked their every move his years of experience keeping him paranoid, keeping him alive.

Tom appeared in front of the suspicious couple ready to take their orders a mug and cloth in his hand before his eyes reached the faces under the hoods. His fingers slipped his eyes never leaving the new additions to the semi-crowded pub. The mug hit and shattered on the newly cleaned floor; Tom not even flinching as the cup smashed millimetres away from his foot.

Remus seeing the distress in his friends face stood from his previously ghost like state and strode towards the culprits of the new disturbance, his eyes focused and determined. He placed a hand on the taller of the two, Tom remaining a statue whilst the smaller one reached out to place a hand on his arm. Twisting around the taller one came face to face literally with one of the people on his list of most wanting to see in this moment, whilst the werewolf stood just as motionless as Tom had before him.

"Remus!" James cried and wrapped his arms around his still, unmoving friend. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

Suddenly Remus recoiled, the situation sinking in. Staring into the brown-golden eyes of James Potter was something that Remus thought he would never get the chance to do again, that he can't do again he reminded himself because James Potter had been dead for over a decade. Remus felt a rage grow inside of him. Was this death eaters new plan? Because it was sick and vile even for them and there is no way that it could work. Did they really think them that weak that they won't be able to resist? He raised his wand to the imposter.

"Woh... Remus it's me" James raising his hands in a surrender position. Looking at his friend he looked tired and worn down, was it nearly a full moon? Surely Remus knows its him, I mean that the writing outside of Godric's Hollow had said that they were dead but couldn't have been that long ago, two months at the most right? I mean they must have just been presumed dead, there can't have been any bodies, he and Lily standing there was proof of that wasn't it?

"You're lying, James Potter is dead." Remus exclaimed his hands trembling with rage. The smaller one stepped forward and Remus turned his wand on them instead. Who where they, the back-up, the one to make sure there weren't any witnesses. He knew how Voldermort wanted to keep his return quiet for the time being so that he could plan when to strike to cause the most damage. 'James' stepped between them.

"Remus, drop the wand and we can talk about this" His voice sounding much more tense then it had been when the wand was trained on him. The smaller one brought their hands up to their face to remove their hood. Red and green filled Remus' vision, this simply wasn't possible, they were buried, he had been there, he had seen them being placed in the ground with the white marble marking their premature resting place.

"Remus, please" Lily's voice came out in a whisper James wondered if Remus even heard it until he reluctantly lowered his wand shock entered his eyes as they darted from one Potter to the other. Remus moved around them until he was in front of Tom who was awoken from his shock state.

"Tom I need a room, a private one and don't tell anyone about this." Remus needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

"Number 3 is free." Bending down under the bar and retrieving the key to the room. Tom had hosted enough order members to know when to shut up and not say anything.

"You first" Remus pointing the staircase trying to make this a less risky for him as possible, he still had no idea who these people are. But as they turned their backs to them he began to hope.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews they are really appreciated.**

**Till next time**

**Brightrose14**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Room number 3

**Reversura**

The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The story is mine, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

**Room number 3**

The door to the old but oddly comforting room opened with a bang as wood hit the wallpapered wall. The couple entered first looking around the room, lily heading to sit on the four poster whilst James lent against the bed-post that was closest to her. Remus was the last to enter the cramp room his wand fixed permanently to his side frightened to let the fingers relax even for a second.

"Remus" Lily started then hesitated as she looked into the eyes; how they had changed they were so different, so impossibly different to the ones that used to look at her with love and friendship.

"Remus, I need to know where Harry is, is he safe?" Lily pleaded desperate for any knowledge at all on the whereabouts of her only child.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Remus hissed in reply.

James took a step forward towards his fellow marauder getting slightly frustrated with the situation, not used to being in the dark when it came to his friends

"We need to know what has happened to our son and you have no right to keep him from us."

"No right? You come in here disguised as his parents and expect everyone to be so glad that your back that we just hand Harry Potter over to you without a second thought? Now I know that you people don't hold us in much esteem but this is ridiculous."

Lily stood up from the bed and moved to stand next to James.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Lily and James Potter have been dead for almost 14 years so you death-eaters must be getting pretty desperate and I must say that I certainly don't appreciate this latest attempt."

James and Lily stood frozen in their place trying to process this new piece of information.

"Did you just say 14 years, as in over a decade? ... That's not possible Remus are you feeling okay, is it your time of the month?" James laughed hesitantly silently begging his friend to break into a large smile to confirm that this was all a joke, no such confirmation was given.

"Fucking hell" James sighed stepped back to sit on the bed then ran his fingers through his black hair. "Fucking hell".

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glanced up at his wife who always white as a sheet and placed a hand on her wrist and moved backwards to sit next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the only thing he could do as he had no words of comfort for her.

"Okay so let me get this straight 31st October 1981 was 14 years ago and you think me and Lily are impersonators, death-eaters who are trying to get to our son" Remus narrowed his eyes and glared at James.

"Okay there is a simple why to figure this out, ask me something, ask me something that only the real James Potter would know, that's reasonable isn't it?"

"Fine" Remus agreed "but only so I can show you for the fake that you are."

Remus paced up and down the small length of the room, never fully turning his back on the other two occupants.

"The morning of the attack was the last time that I saw James and Lily alive. What was our conversation about?"

"It was about the day that Sirius got his head stuck between his bed and the wall next to it because he wanted the chocolate frog that had jumped down there and we found him wailing about the fact Morgana had to have invented the sweet because it was the devil but that there was a silver lining as he was convinced that if he remained in that position that they couldn't make him take the potions we had next period. We laughed and Sirius got annoyed because he still insisted that the plan would have worked if gravity had not been an issue forcing him to beg for help several minutes later because he was starting to feel woozy as blood rushed to his head."

Remus stood there his eyes boring into James. "That's not possible" he wished his brain starting to believe what his heart wanted desperately needed to be true.

"James" He whispered. "Lily" His eyes finally going to the red head. "Is it really you?" His eyes flicked from one to the other.

Lily sighed and went straight to him wrapping her arms around him and holding just as tightly to him as he was to her. James held back until his wife and friend were finished before stepping in to replace her greeting his friend that he had not seen in a long time as well as seeing only the other day.

"Alright so we need to figure out what to do next. I mean this is going to be an enormous shock for everyone. We need a plan of action" Remus said as he wiped the tears that he hadn't notice fall until now, from his cheeks.

"Well there is only one thing on our mind at the moment and that is Harry, however judging by your reaction to us then we are going to need to prove ourselves to the rest of the order before we can see him aren't we" Lily said as she tried to think of a way to stop them attacking as soon as they saw her and James considering the fact that even Remus thought that they were death-eaters.

"Well I suggest that we go to the source. We prove ourselves to Dumbledore that way it will much easier to convince the others and Dumbledore is the one that is most likely to hear us out and maybe able to tell us what the hell happened." James suggested.

"To Dumbledore then" agreed Lily.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**54 Little gate Street**

"Are you sure that he is coming?" Lily asked tentatively her hands fidgeting in her lap as they waited. James noticing his wife's nervous behaviour place his hands over hers and grazed his thumb over the back of her hand. Remus hadn't said anything about what had happened since they had been away, simply saying that they should wait for Dumbledore before they do anything. So there they sat waiting to find about their son, that's all they seemed to be doing since they woke up, waiting to know about their son. The son that the last time they saw had only started speaking his first words a month or two ago and who now had probably formed whole sentences without them knowing and was now a fully fledged teenager. He didn't know how to handle a teenager he had only just conquered parenting an infant.

"Yes, we just need to give him time, you know Dumbledore he has probably got a million and one things that he has to do in a day" Remus reassured her.

"So whilst we are waiting were in Merlin's beard are we" James asked as he looked around the room that Remus had disapararted them to.

"This is my home, not much I know but it was all that I could afford."

James looked confused.

"But what about all the money that I had left you in my will, what happened to that." James had been supporting Remus whilst after they had left Hogwarts and Remus was refused any employment due to his condition.

"It felt wrong taking it after we thought that you and Lily had died, like I was stealing what was rightfully Harry's so I gave it back."

"Remus that money was for you, I gave it to because I wanted you to have it. We did it because we didn't want you to suffer if we weren't around because of something that you have no control over." But none of the words that James had said made Remus regret his decision or wish he had taken the money if he had the choice again.

"No matter what is done is done."

"And no matter how much we'd like to we can't change the past." Remus, James and Lily all turned around at the new voice that had been added to the conversation all three grabbing their wands.

"Calm yourselves it's just me." The figure said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light that was streaming in from the small window.

"Professor" Lily sighed in relief.

"Lily, James this is quite a surprise last I heard you where not of the world of the living."

"Trust me, it's a relief for us too Professor". Answered James

"Yes I expect so, and James I think Albus or even Dumbledore is better suited now the same goes for you Lily considering the circumstances".

"Prof... Dumbledore" Lily said gaining the wise man's attention. "How come you believe it's us, I mean Remus thought we were death-eaters and after learning that we were supposedly dead for 14 years I wondering why you didn't jump to the same conclusion."

"Well my dear, there are several reasons to this; the first being that I assumed that you had to prove yourselves to Remus here meaning that you knew information that only the real Mr and Mrs Potter would know. Second polyjuice potion only works if the person you are copying is alive in order to keep the link active why do you think that Barty Crouch Junior keep Moody in the chest. And thirdly I have had my theories about this occurring since the end of the Triwizard Tournament."

"You what? You knew that this was going to happen and you didn't think to tell of us about it, not even Harry?" For the first time ever Remus had raised his voice in anger at Dumbledore.

"I wasn't certain and telling you would have just raised your hopes for something may not happen and then everyone else especially Harry would have had to lose them all over again."

"Dumbledore" James cut in before Remus could reply. "Our son, we need to see him." Lily turned her head away from Remus and looked directly at Albus.

"James, Lily" Dumbledore started "I know that you want to see your son again and believe me when I say that it will happen soon but first we must inform the order and as Harry doesn't know you and so although he may want to believe it with all his heart that his parents are returned to him he has no way to know for certain that it is you and so by convincing first the people that he trusts and that he knows knew you when you were alive 14 years ago he is more likely accept the fact rather than being reserved and holding himself back from truly loving his parents due to the feeling that he may being tricked again."

James looked at Lily and she, although sadly, nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay to the order it is then."

**A.N:**

**Sorry about the wait, needed time to figure out how to write this one as it was harder then the others. Please continue reading and the reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Until Next Time**

**Brightrose14**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4 - 12 Grimmauld Place

**Revers****ura**

* * *

The fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The story is mine, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**November 1, 1995, 8.00PM**

**12 Grimmauld Place **

"Where are we?" Lily wondered out loud as see took in the sight of the posh and old London road that faced the dark and gloomy park that they presided in.

"Grimmauld place, the new headquarters for the order." Dumbledore replied before walking in front and crossing the deserted road.

"What happened to the old headquarters and why the hell did you pick this place it is not exactly in the middle of nowhere." James asked whilst closely following Dumbledore with Lily and Remus trailing behind him.

"That is exactly way this place is perfect. Middle of London last place the death-eaters would suspect and incredibly easy to get lost in a crowd. Sirius needed a place to hide as well and no one would ever think he would come back here. Plus we couldn't use the old place after we thought you two had died." Remus answered for Dumbledore and as Lily and James were about to continue the conversation, curious expressions on both of their faces.

"If we could place continue this conversation inside and next to the fire? It is not the best weather for an old man to be standing around in."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The company of four stood in the narrow hallway as the noise of Molly Weasley and Sirius Black.

"Honestly Sirius I wish you would stop doing that table needs to be in one piece for people to eat off of."

"Women, I am bored and have been stuck in this dreary place for far too long whilst everyone else gets to have all the fun! Even the fifteen year olds are seeing more action then me!"

"You know perfectly well why you can't do wondering around the streets and how do you think I feel stuck here with you moaning about how you're here and not out there. I swear to Merlin if you don't stop I will throw you out there myself!"

"You can't do that this is my house!"

"You just watch me!"

The view of the conversation was blocked by a dark wooden door but everyone in the hallway could imagine the events that where transpiring behind it.

"Let me and Remus go in first and explain the situation we don't want them to die of shock and nobody wants to deal with a ghost Sirius and Molly arguing for all eternity."

James nodded his head his hand still firmly attached to Lily's as Remus and Dumbledore entered the dining room whilst they counted down the minutes before they were fully reunited with their friends, with their son.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dumbledore and Remus entered the room that held the maternal figure and the playmaker of the order each turning to face the new occupants of the room.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here? Did something happen is everyone okay? Please tell me everything is okay."

"Molly, Molly calm down everyone is okay we have not come here with bad news, the opposite in fact."

"Oh" Molly immediately relaxed before turning curious but Sirius asked before she could.

"What is going on?"

Remus stepped up so that he was now standing beside Dumbledore.

"Sirius it is the most wonderful thing."

"Okay now I am really curious. Why is Remus acting like he has had too many sugar quills?" That earned Sirius a whack on the back of the head.

"I need you to be very open-minded and please feel free to ask any questions after I have finished explaining everything however I will have to wait to voice my theories on how this happened when they have arrived as they don't know themselves." He paused waiting for the nod of understanding from each of them.

"What the hell is happening, just tell us."

"Please no interrupting" Dumbledore said in his authoritative tone. "This morning James and Lily Potter woke up in Godric's Hollow. They then came and found Remus at the Leaky Cauldron who then directed then to me. They don't remember anything after that night and so they are a bit disoriented and confused as I guess you can imagine."

"Okay I don't know what game you two are playing but it isn't a very nice one." Molly scolded the two gentlemen.

"No it's true, I would never joke about two of my best friends coming back from the dead." Remus stepped in.

"Well you both have just gone crazy."

"Well Sirius I never thought I'd you would say that to the professor's face, Remus everyday, but not Dumbledore." James was leaning on the door frame casually whilst he had one hand in his pocket and the other was grasping his wife.

Sirius and Molly stared at the pair for what seemed like a century, Molly stood motionless at the kitchen countertop bowl and whisk in hand whilst Sirius' leg where fixed on top of the table as he leaned back in his chair. Suddenly he leaned forward and stood in one fluid motion before lifting his wand.

"Wha...I...It... How..?" Unfinished words poured out of his mouth as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"It is okay Sirius it's them, I tested them personally." Remus said to him in a calm and relaxed voice as he slowly stepped forward with his hands up to avoid Sirius reacting and using the very dangerous wand in his hand. Sirius eyes remained on the pair as he slowly lowered his wand before rushing forward and nearly tackling the pair to the floor. Tears running down his face.

"Wow mate it's great to see you too, I don't think I have ever seen you cry." James laughed at his friends touching antics.

"Well none of my friends have ever come back from the dead so I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Ahh Sirius as much as I love you too can you please let go to my neck." Lily being the shortest of the trio had gotten the short straw of the reunion and crushed to the side with Sirius arm wrapped round her neck in an effort to hug them both at the same time.

Sirius let the two of them go stepping away from them laughing.

"Oh so you finally admit that you're in love with me then do you red? Well I am sorry but I don't think I am into the whole married woman thing."

"Oh I am right here you wanker!" James said with a smile on his face.

"Okay now we really know it is them." Sirius said to the others, but his face never left the pair in the doorway.

"Come lets all still down and have a nice cup of tea, it's been a long day for some of us and I don't think that anyone is going to get any sleep until we have all sat down to talk about the situation." Dumbledore reasoned whilst gesturing everyone to sit down.

"I'll make the tea." Remus said making his way over to the kettle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, Dumbledore I think that it is best that you start so that we can try and piece this whole thing together."

"Right, well I should start by saying that these there just my theories and so not hard fact." Dumbledore began, placing his hands on the table with everyone staring intently at him with their hands clasped tightly around the mugs of tea.

"First I must begin with what happened that night at Godric's Hollow all those years ago. Lily when you protected Harry from Voldemort by cursing yourself between them you created a very ancient and incredibly strong form of magic that Voldemort could not hope to comprehend, your sacrifice for your son meant that Voldemort could no longer harm him and so when he tried to kill Harry the curse rebounded and Voldemort, for a time was destroyed."

"So that's it he is gone? The war has ended?" Lily asked him her eyes full of hope.

"I am afraid not my dear, you see for any other type of wizard that would have been the end of it however Voldemort has the knowledge of some very dangerous and powerful dark magic and unfortunately some of that magic allows people to be saved from death, but at a terrible price. Voldemort used some of this magic before going to Godric's Hollow and so one of his death eaters was able to revive him."

"So how we here, neither of us has that kind of magic nor would we ever use it." James questioned his old professor.

"That is where magic and the naivety of Voldemort and his death eaters come to our advantage, as it is Voldemort and his followers have no interest in one of the oldest and most powerful magical forces: love.

The ritual requires the blood of the enemy which in this case belonged to Harry Potter, don't worry he is fine, but that ritual was designed to reverse the events at Godric's Hollow.

In the cauldron contained the deformed remains of Voldemort but it also contained the bones of his father in order to resurrect him. Similarly it incorporated the blood that flowed in both of your veins which was given by Harry linking your spirits into the ritual and the fact that you both died in the same location that Voldemort's body was destroyed means that the magic used to bring about Voldemort's resurrection could also be used to bring about yours. The potion only works when the dark magic used to resurrect the other half, it is like the universe knows that a great injustice is being preformed and tries to help lessen the blow."

"So you couldn't have mentioned this when you told us about the return of Voldemort, that was kind of depressing I think I speak for everyone when I say that we could used that piece of good news, not to mention we could of had someone at Godric's Hollow to meet them when they returned so that they weren't out of their minds with worry and confusion as I am sure they were." Sirius angrily asked Dumbledore. He was right this was an evening of first times.

"Sirius you have to understand, you all do, that for this to have happened everything had to be perfect even the alignment of the stars had to be correct. Why do you not think that people all over the world are not resurrecting their dead relatives as we speak? Because the chance of it happening are so impossibly small and the price is so big. We should all be very grateful which is why I didn't tell any of you, I didn't want to get any of your hopes up especially Harry."

There was silence in the room whilst everyone processed the new information.

"So then why did it take so long for James and Lily to come back, Voldemort was resurrected six months ago?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort's spirit still survived by living of unicorn blood it was only the body that needed to be returned to the world of the living however for Lily and James it was both that takes more magic and more time to achieve."

"Okay" Lily said with a slight shake in her voice drawing everyone's attention away from Dumbledore and onto Lily, her mothering tone clearly showing. "Okay, so that answers one half of my questions, sort of, but the other half have not even been touched upon. We have been gone fourteen years what the hell has been happening with our son?"

**A.N:**

**Sorry about the wait, exams and other personal things kept on getting in the way of writing. Please continue reading and the reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Until Next Time**

**Brightrose14**

**:)**


End file.
